warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
Gorgon Gallery
Gorgon Gallery Medusae.jpg|"What? What do you mean, you don't like snakes?" 15248 G02 Medusa 2d illustration medusa fantasy creature picture image digital art-1-.jpg Lament of the gorgon-1-.jpg|"Where are YOUR eyes at?" Medusa2-1-.jpg Medusa full-1-.jpeg|"I don't know about you, but I'm QUITE proud of my heritage..." 266924-1-.jpg GorgonArcher RavenMimura.jpg|Target practice... Medusas-companion-csheppard-1-.jpg Lady_Gorgon_Of_The_Snakes.png Tumblr m764w5D2HX1qzumvbo1 500.jpg|"Hiss off." 1322518484.badkittyamy_gorgon_c_s.png|"Oh, don't have a hissy fit. I am but a humble Gorgon." 1350007709.demoniccompendium_pythes_small.jpg|"Apollo slew Python, but none slay Pythes..." MistressGorgon-1-.jpg|"You...you're not welcome here!" Gorgon by eronzki999.jpg|"Your fear...I can smell it on you..." U7232P115DT20120625103737.jpg Medusa_final-600w.jpg|"And just a dash of Gorgon's venom..." Tumblr ly664s47A41qhe13do6 1280-1-.jpg|"You can take the friends. I'll go after the hero..." Dorian cleavenger the trophy.jpg|His mistake was wanting to see her eyes as she died... Tumblr_n8rj1wPMw71rs30rqo1_1280.jpg 102106 CN Crop GL.jpg|"If you don't want to end up like your friend here, I'd suggest you leave. Now." QueenofStone.jpg| "Give it up! I know this ruin like the back of my hand! I've got home-field advantage..." Stealhook 0708 3.jpg Medusa by ConejoBlanco-1-.jpg|"Oh...I wasn't expecting company." Gorgo0002-1-.jpg| "Ah...ruin, sweet ruin." Lady gorgon serpentine.jpg| "I'll bet you can't charm THESE snakes..." 2efrcoz-1-.jpg|"Your heart is made of stone. Now the rest of you will match!" 6384026975_312a29cb92_b.jpg|Three sisters, like the daughters of Phorcys and Ceto... 15-9-1-.jpg|"He came for MY head. So I decided to take HIS..." 1372458460.zombierooster_castor_flat_web.jpg Gorgon_by_wandererlink-d61q3ug.jpg Ai Apaec -Earth-616- 1 .jpg|"Think you're so clever, don't you?" Tumblr m44fg42IaL1qjwxj3o1 500.jpg|Not just a sport for men, anymore... Gorgon by spesiria-d3b77nd (edited).JPG|"NONE will make a trophy out of ME!" Medusa Lo.jpg|"I am Gorgomedes. And you...are most unwelcome." Tumblr m958jxenUH1r89liko1 500-1-.jpg|"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just, uh...hanging out..." How-to-draw-medusa-tutorial-drawing.jpg|"Look around, boys. Do you see him?" New-Monster_images_Medusa.jpg Tumblr m3cmj6WU701qk5mgso1 500.jpg|"Your eyes are the windows to your soul..." Lady Medusa of the Stone-1-.jpg|"What brings you to my humble home, soldier?" 969x1200 11339 Snake 2d fantasy character girl woman medusa picture image digital art.jpg|Descended from sea-gods, Gorgons do enjoy a nice dip...long as the water's warm... Snake by ciacheczko-d4bg8dq-1-.jpg|"Ah, hello there...welcome to my den of vipers..." 178-bestiary-mythology.jpg| Ophione defends her party... Kampe-1-.jpg|"How nice to finally have some company..." Scyllaweb2.jpg Gorgoness13d42f.jpg| "Don't tell me...you're afraid of snakes?" Gorgon by albe75-d6z1d3k.jpg Tony diterlizzi medusa fixed-1-.jpg Male_gorgon_by_miguelregodon-d9lnkt8.jpg|Ophisto is unamused. 5fee2324a18afcb26da1247d2eaaf963.jpg|Herpaso is livid. Myth-d&d-Gorgon-1-.jpg|Silently, she approaches, bow and arrow at the ready... Tumblr m9x2aq3qlc1qjut1lo1 500-1-.png|"Hm? Did you hear that, snakes?" 1315199097.chibiheartluster_gorgon_.png|"What was that?" 579721 1289787946275 full.jpg|"Who's there?" Tumblr m9bj57juTS1qeg4ibo1 1280-1-.jpg|"Sssurprise! I caught you!" Gorgon twins-1-.png|Ophicles and his fraternal twin sister, Ophimedusa... Gorgon-1-.gif|"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Gorgon with a book.JPG|"Do you mind? This book is just getting good..." Tumblr m92qt1njQb1qgokh4o1 500 (edited).JPG|"Don't stare...it's rude..." Medusa monstress 1 .jpg|"Whatta you lookin' at?" Tumblr lzs06v96Xq1qkaj0no1 r1 500.jpg|"I wonder how many boys will come visit me today!" U6nain41.JPG|"Seriously? You're gonna kill me from behind that shield?" Myths by peanutchan-d4ywpfl (Gorgon-edited).JPG|"Oh, relax. If I wanted you to die, I'd have killed you by now." F1a4ce4effef132fbdd9fde855f4992726686f30.jpg Highres-Male_Gorgon-red.jpg| 1315491393_pgmmedusas-1-.jpg|"It is in our nature, Ophissa dear. The snake will always bite back." Monster009b3.jpg Tumblr lel133wsLi1qdb852o1 500-1-.jpg|"If my arrow misses, my gaze won't..." Tumblr m6mewigwDE1rym6jjo1 500-1-.jpg|"Your friends thought they would slay me, too..." MedusaCOR550 allan azevedo.jpg|"Time to die, monster!" Medusaart8xl.jpg|"Oh. You're a hero. I detest heroes..." Braidsblog13-723144(2).JPG|"I am called Meduseus..." Braidsblog13-723144(1).JPG|"Do I...frighten you?" Greatergorgon.png Monster118-1-.jpg|"Come on out from behind that shield and lemme see that handsome face..." 11bb2307ec90456103abe268d52f6a6b_Large_Gorgon_Medusa.png Gorgoner-1-.jpg|"IF looks could kill? Who says they CAN'T?" 345878-30714-20-1-.jpg|"Come out from behind your shield, and face me like a MAN!" Jjh4i6g8-3-.jpg|"Your first mistake was thinking you could avoid my notice..." Wrath of Medusa by NathanRosario.jpg|"WHAT?! Immune to my GAZE?!" Tumblr m44yn5J5Mc1qlbq49o1 500-1-.jpg|"You know, you can't keep your eyes closed forever..." Tumblr m8xa9jFBfN1qfw0l7o1 500-1-.jpg|"Can you really fault me? It's in my nature to be cold-blooded..." Medusa by Jesso-1-.jpg|"Oh, I do enjoy our little chats..." Medusa Display.jpg| "Don't bother running. My sisters will be here shortly..." Tumblr lyjoymnnz81r4gouco1 1280-1-.jpg|"You'll pay for saying that..." Tumblr_muqhncn5E61r4gmiso1_1280.jpg Tumblr lra1yq2r6x1r1mg9mo1 400-1-.jpg|"Wanna have a staring contest?" Medusa by Frans Mensink (Artist)(edit).jpg|"Go ahead...try to run. I do love a good chase." Gorgon-gaze-1-.jpg|"Hm...interesting...you lie like a serpent..." 583281 - Greece Greek mythology Medusa mythology.png|"You'd do well to watch where your eyes wander..." 101093.jpg|"The eyes are not the only window to the soul, you know..." Neisseria4-1-.jpg|The Gorgon Mistress, Agathophia... Perseus-and-medusa-1-.jpg|"AUUUGGGHH!! Curse you, son of Zeus!!!" Category:Content Category:Gallery